


Next Chapter

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: High Hopes [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: A storm brings Martha a surprise and Yusei an old friend.





	Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> me: (wants to update Double Joy)  
> my brain: u need more background exposition  
> me:
> 
>  
> 
> also, IMPORTANT NOTE, I'm going to set the beginning of 5D's at around 2043. Been browsing some fan pages talking about the timelines and stuff, and since the manga says 20XX, y'know. But I figured 2043 sounded like the best bet. This story, however, takes place at around 2050.

When it starts raining without clouds, Martha calls Yusei.

Like a good boy, he picks up on the first ring with a sweet, "Hello, Martha. How are you?"

"A little worried, Yusei," she replies, ducking to look at the sky. "Do you see the weather?"

He makes a curious noise. A few background noises follow, probably him getting up from his work.

"...oh."

"Anything I should be concerned about?" Martha asks. "Rain is not exactly known to do this."

"Not that I know of," Yusei says gravely, "but I'll keep an eye out."

"Okay, dear." She sighs. "Have you eaten? Getting enough sleep?"

His tone changes to a young boy with his shoulders to his ears. "Ah."

" _Yusei_! How many times?"

"M-Martha, I'm―"

"If you say  _busy_ , Fudou Yusei―"

Lightning strikes the ground. Martha gasps.

"Martha? What's wrong?"

Martha presses her hand on the window. After a moment, her back straightens, brow furrowing. "I think you should get here as soon as possible."

He's already running to his bike.

After hanging up, Martha hurries outside to the small crater the lightning left. A dark lump protrudes from it. She reaches the edge and.

"Oh. Oh my."

A young man lies naked at her feet. His half-lidded eyes roll to her, dazed and unresponsive. And his  _hair_...if not for the skin tone, Martha could swear―

She shakes her head. Not important right now.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get you inside. Up you get."

He doesn't reply, but when she reaches, he takes her hand.

"Call me Martha. Quickly, now. The children are still playing in the back, but goodness knows one of 'em could be sneaking around."

The man mutters something as she drags him to the open door. It sounds like a different language.

Martha is very, very glad she called Yusei.

* * *

It's been a while since the others left, and it shows on Yusei. It had been the best choice for everyone, Martha knows, but pieces are still missing. Even if he's good at making friends, it's clear Yusei's lonely.

It's nice to know, then, that he recognizes the man shivering at Martha's table.

"Yugi!"

"Oh, good," Martha says, "I'm not the only one who sees the resemblance. So this  _is_ the one you dueled with?"

Yusei's beaming. "Yes."

" _The_ Yugi Mutou! My word."

Yugi feebly shakes his head. "I'm...I'm not the real one. Sorry," he mutters in halting Japanese, rubbing his head, "everything is still. Hazy. But."

Yusei tilts his head. "Are you the one Paradox called the Nameless Pharaoh?"

" _Pharaoh_?" Martha cries.

Not-Yugi hums. "Atem. Call me―Atem."

Yusei's dimmed to a kind smile. He sits beside him. "Atem. It's good you're no longer nameless."

Atem offers a small smile back. "Yes."

"But you don't have the Puzzle."

Atem's hand goes to his chest, where only a silver pendant rests. He looks sad. "No. Not anymore."

Martha huffs. "He's exhausted, Yusei. Pharaoh or not, he needs to eat! And some clothes!"

Yusei blinks at the blanket wrapped around Atem. His cheeks turn red. Atem's dark skin barely covers his own blush.

"Sorry," Atem says, "I-I didn't think―I don't mean to cause trouble."

Martha pats him heartily, causing a surprised jolt. "Nonsense! Luckily, you're about as short as Yusei and skinny as a twig! I'm sure I can find something."

Atem clutches his blanket tighter. "Thank you, Martha."

"Yusei, come help me make some soup!"

Yusei gives one last encouraging smile to Atem before following.

Atem returns to staring tiredly at the table.

* * *

"All I know is he appeared after the lightning," Martha whispers as she chops vegetables. The walls are still terribly thin, even after Neo Domino's generous donations to the orphanage. "He didn't speak a word before you came. Not that I could understand, at least."

"Understand?"

"It sounded like a different language. But you say he's a Pharaoh?" Yusei nods. "As in, the one from all those stories about Mutou?" Another nod. Martha sighs. "I suppose we were due for  _some_ strangeness."

"He's not a threat," Yusei says quickly.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, Yusei. What I  _am_ worried about is what this means."

Yusei looks at the pot he's stirring. "Yeah. Hopefully he'll have answers when he recovers."

"Exactly.  _When_ he recovers." Martha brandishes her knife. "I don't want to hear an interrogation before then! Do you understand?"

Yusei's wide eyes glance between her and the blade. "Y-yes."

"...good." Martha grins. "Now then! I'll take over the soup. Why don't you look for some clothes?"

"Right. Okay."

* * *

When Martha comes out with a steaming bowl, Atem's still in a blanket, but dressed in old pants and a loose shirt that look like they belong to Saiga.

"That reminds me," she says, "I have to warn Saiga to keep the children distracted. The last thing you need is a bunch of hooligans running around."

"Oh, that's not―"

"Ugh, you're just like Yusei! It's okay to take some time for yourself. You just fell out of a lightning strike!"

Both boys hunch.

"I'll be right back. Enjoy your soup."

"Thank you."

Once the door closes, Atem sighs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yusei asks quietly.

"Yes. I just need time." Atem cups his hands around the bowl. "Don't worry. I'm not here to warn you about the end of the world."

Yusei looks at his hands. "I didn't mean to assume."

"No. After Paradox, you're right to be wary." Atem turns to him. "I came here by myself. To...to stay, if you'll let me."

Yusei's eyes widen. "To stay?"

Atem's gaze strays to his shoulder. "It wasn't easy, but. Hm. I should start from the beginning."

"You should rest first."

"When I'm done, I will. I promise."

Reluctantly, Yusei nods.

Atem describes dying four times.

The first, he says, happened in his mortal life as a Pharaoh, when his name was lost with the rest of him.

The second happened a couple years after the duel with Paradox. He regained himself and his true place, and lost his friends.

The third death isn't, technically, a death. But separating from Yugi―Atem stops there.

The fourth had been the turning point. The world―his friends,  _Yugi_ ―needed him. So he inhabited the Puzzle one last time. And even though he'd found his peace, Yugi felt like coming home. But they both knew he couldn't stay.

"Kaiba came shortly after," he says, "He wanted to duel, of course. It was good to see him." He closes his eyes briefly. "He opened the door between dimensions. Yugi allowed me to slip through. And after that..."

Yusei's chest pangs under the weight of his stare.

"I couldn't rest," Atem says. "Something wouldn't let me. The future I saw in Yugi's spirit―I wanted it. Not  _his_. I'd taken enough of his life. I wanted my own."

Yusei leans closer. "I'm sure Yugi didn't see you as an intrusion."

Atem's smile is bitter. "It didn't matter. I couldn't go back to him or our friends." He breath shakes. "They're gone now, I suppose?"

Yusei averts his eyes. "...yes."

Silence.

"I was allowed to have a future," Atem murmurs at length, "but not there. The impact was too unpredictable."

"But you could come here," Yusei says.

"Yes." Atem regards him steadily. "I remembered you. I knew I had a friend, and. Sometimes one friend is all you need."

Yusei squeezes his shoulder. "You're welcome here. I can help you realize that future. And―well, I suppose you were talking about Seto Kaiba?"

Atem perks up. "Yes."

"His brother is still alive. If you knew him―?"

" _Mokuba_?" Atem grips Yusei's elbow, finally animated. "Yes! Though I doubt I'll recognize him. How old is he now?"

"Ah, in his fifties."

Atem dims. "Fifties." He sighs. "The last time I saw him, he was a child."

It's strange for both of them.

"We could try visiting him?" Yusei asks, "It'll be difficult, since he's CEO."

"Hopefully he'll remember me too."

Yusei takes in Atem's haggard face and remembers Martha's words. "But we'll do that later. You promised you'd rest."

Atem grunts a laugh. "I did, didn't I?"

"Martha's soup is good."

Atem takes a spoonful. "I've no doubt of it."

Martha returns to a quiet table.

* * *

As much as Martha wants to keep an eye on Atem, it's quickly apparent he wouldn't get any peace when the children clamber back in. He clearly has a knack for kids, but Martha, Yusei and Saiga see he's exhausted.

"I have a guest room," Yusei says.

Atem opens his mouth. Martha takes his arm and leads him to the red D-Wheel and Yusei's spare helmet.

Before he climbs on, Martha pats his cheek. "You're always welcome here, Atem. And you too, Yusei." She puts her hands on her hips. "Though you seem to forget it. Not one visit in the last two years!"

Yusei rubs the back of his neck. "I..."

He starts when Atem laughs. He realizes, distantly, that he's never heard him laugh.

Martha smirks. "You'll be alright, Atem. Yusei will be good to you."

Now Yusei and Atem are both stuttering. Saiga snickers behind Martha.

When they're finally situated, Martha smiles at them both.

"Safe travels. And good luck."

Atem clutches Yusei tight.


End file.
